Can She Be Cured?
by cartoonfavs
Summary: I'm not sure if my title goes well with my story but anyway; for some reason Gosalyn is very ill and not even the doctors know what's wrong. Chapter 6 improved. I typed the 'word' "gonna" on purpose. Forgot to fix an error in ch. 6, but I hope you like it
1. Something's Wrong

Can She Be Cured?

disneyfan18

10-year-old Gosalyn Mallard walked into the front door of her house where she lived with her adoptive father, Drake and their roomy, Launchpad. She felt weird. She was burning up and she didn't feel well. Drake came to meet her at the front door. "Hey, honey. You want a snack?" he asked. Gosalyn looked up at him. Drake didn't like the look on her face. "Gos, what's the matter? You don't look so good" he said. He gently placed a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up" he said. He picked her up and took her backpack off her back, walked over to the sofa, and gently placed her on it and covered her with a thin blanket. Gosalyn breathing was a little faster than normal. Too bad Launchpad was out shopping. Drake really needed him right now. Drake hurried to the bathroom and got the thermometer and a washcloth. He dampened the washcloth with cold water and came back downstairs. Gosalyn had started to sweat. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed and sped almost every five minutes. Drake took her temperature. She had a slight fever. "All right sweetie, you rest here. Daddy's gonna call the hospital" he said softly, although she probably couldn't here him. He gently placed the cold washcloth on her forehead.

Dr. Julie Jamison at St. Canard Children's Hospital answered the phone. "Hello?" she said

"_Dr. Jamison it's me, Gosalyn's dad. Something's wrong with her_" Drake said over the phone.

"What?" Dr. Jamison asked.

"_I don't know, but she's sweating and she has a slight fever. I was hoping you guys could figure out what's wrong" Drake said._

"Well, we can try. What's your address?" asked Dr. Jamison.

Drake told her the address and the doctor said that they would send an ambulance out there right away.

Drake hung up the phone and walked over to the couch and sat down. He gently wrapped the blanket around his daughter and cradled her. "Don't worry, honey. Everything's all right now" he said softly. The only answer from Gosalyn was breathing that sped up and slowed down. Drake figured he should tell teh paramedics about it when they got there.

Sirens were heard about 10 seconds after the call. They got louder and louder and then stopped when they reached the Mallard residence. By that time, Gosalyn was not only breathing fast and slow, but was also shivering. She wouldn't stop squirming, so Drake had to put a little muscle to hold her still. One of the paramedics examined Gosalyn and decided that her condition wasn't looking too good. He gently took Gosalyn out of Drake's arms and rushed her out to the ambulance while Drake hurried to find a pen and paper to leave Launchpad a note.


	2. Unknown Illness

On the the piece of paper, Drake wrote,

_Launchpad, Something is wrong with Gosalyn and I had to get her to the hospital. If you get the chance meet me there later_.

Then he hurried out to the ambulance where the paramedics had strapped Gosalyn onto a stretcher. She was breathing through an oxygen mask and her eyes were closed. She was still sweating and the paramedic explained to Drake that her temperature had gone up. Drake knealed down next to his daughter as the ambulance pulled away froom their house. "Listen to Daddy, honey. Be strong and spirited like you always are. We'll get through this. We have before" he said softly and stroked her hair. The only answer from Gosalyn was a moan. Her eyes opened a little bit. She couldn't really see because her vision was blurry. Her father saw her. "Hang in there, sweetheart. You're gonna be OK" he said softly. Gosalyn's eyes closed.

Once at the hospital, Drake was told to wait in the waiting room while his little girl was rushed to the ICU. There she was connected to a number of wires and tubes. Some were for oxygen and some were for medicine. Her fever went up one more degree than it was before. The doctors figured that if they don't find out what was wrong with Gosalyn soon, she would die from an unknown illness. A tube was put down her throat to help her breathe. Through the whole thing, Gosalyn's eyes stayed closed and she didn't move an inch. "Don't you worry Gosalyn. We're gonna take good care of you" said Dr. Jamison. After a few more minutes, they left Gosalyn alone to rest.


	3. Results

Drake paced around the waiting room, waiting for results on his daughter. He was really worried. He didn't know if her temperature had gone up or down in the last 10 minutes. Finally, Gosalyn's nurse, Janet came out. Drake looked at her. "We're not sure what's gonna happen to Gosalyn, but she's doing fine right about now" the Janet explained.

"You don't know what's gonna happen? Nurse, she's just a kid" Drake was shocked to hear the Janet's words.

"We understand that, but her condition is very serious. Her temperature keeps going up and if it reaches 300 or above she could die" the Janet said.

"You're not using strong medicine. You can make her get better" Drake said.

"We can't do anything but wait. We're keeping her for several nights to see how she holds out" the nurse said.

Drake sighed. "May I please see her?" he asked.

"Follow me" said the Janet.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _The heart monitor kept a record of Gosalyn's heart beat, which was steady along with her breathing. There was a cold washcloth on her head to keep her cool. But even so, her temperature stayed at 105 degrees. The doctors hoped it wouldn't get any higher than that. And if it went down they hoped it went back to normal. Gosalyn's eyes were still closed.

Janet opened the door and she and Drake stepped inside. Drake walked over to his daughter and sat on her bed. She looked terrible with all those wires and tubes connected to her. He noticed a clear liquid running through one tube and into the IV in her arm. "What's this?" he asked Janet.

"Pain medicine. It's for any pain Gos may experience if and when she wakes up" Janet explained as she walked over.

Drake noticed the tube going down Gosalyn's throat. "And what about this?" he asked.

"Breathing. She's doing well on that" said Janet. She took out a thermometer and placed it under Gosalyn's arm since her mouth wasn't a good place right now. Gosalyn's temperature had went up a degree. "At least it's only a degree. If it stays like that it'll take forever to get to 300" said Janet. They were all hoping so. But Drake was hoping the most. He didn't want to lose his only but favorite daughter. He wouldn't know what he'd do without her.


	4. Crime? Now?

Drake was watching TV when the phone rang. He answered it. It was Launchpad. "Hello?" he said.

"_DW, I got your note. How's Gos doing?_" Launchpad asked over the phone.

Drake looked at his suffering daughter and sighed. "Hanging in there" he said.

"_Did they find out what was wrong?_"

"Besides the fact that her temperature keeps going up, no" Drake said.

"_Well I hate to interrupt your stay with her, but I just heard on the news that someone broke into the St. Canard Bank_"

Drake gave a frustrated sigh. _Why now?_ he thought. "All right. I'm on my way" he said. Then hung up. He looked at Gosalyn again. Her eyes were still closed and she was still sweating like a champ. Drake sighed again and stroked her hair. "Be strong, sweetie. I'll be back" he said. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Gosalyn's eyes stayed closed. Janet came in to give Gosalyn more medicine. Drake walked up to her. "I have to go somewhere. Can you watch Gos for me?" he asked her. "That's what we're here for" said Janet. "Thanks" Drake said.

At Darkwing Tower, Darkwing's computer showed the robbers heading down 3rd Street with the police close behind them. One robber shot at the police while the other drove. "Come on LP. Let's catch those crooks. I need to be by Gosalyn's bedside" Darkwing said. They hopped onto the Ratcatcher and they were soon speeding down the road to gelp the police catch the crooks.

The robbers were coming to a dead end. But they didn't stop. Once at the dead end they decided to go on foot. But they didn't get far. A puff of blue smoke stopped them. "I am the terror, that flaps in the night..." said a voice. The robbers looked around confused. "I am the policeman that throws you in jail. I... am Darkwing Duck!" finished the voice. The robbers shot at him. Darkwing dodged every bullet. "Now it's my turn" he said. He gave both robbers one sharp kick and they flew into the back of the police truck. As the police drove away Darkwing's cape blew in the wind. He looked at his watch. He figured it was time to get back to the hospital.


	5. Temperature Down A Little

Drake walked back into the ICU and back to where Gosalyn was resting. It appeared that Janet had left him a note. The note said:

_While you were out, Gosalyn's temperature went down a little. Hopefully it'll go back down to normal so we can send her home_

Drake sighed and looked at his daughter. Still, what the nurse said didn't satisfy him. Gosalyn should be at home playing with him or something. But that unknown illness had to come along. Drake took a seat next to Gosalyn. Gently he stroked her hair. "Don't you worry, honey. We'll get out of this. We have before" he said softly. The only answer from Gosalyn was steady breathing. Janet came back in to give Gosalyn a third helping of medicine.

"Mr. Mallard would you like anything?" she asked.

"No thanks. I'm not really hungry. I'm too worried about Gos" Drake said.

"You love her that much, don't you?" asked Janet.

"With all my heart. I don't know what I'd do without her" Drake answered.

"Well, hopefully we can get her temperature back down. It's been cooperating with us so far" said Janet.

Drake sighed. "Did you find out why she's so sick yet?" he asked.

"No, but hopefully, we'll find out soon" said Janet. Then she left the room. Drake looked at his sleeping daughter. _Yeah, I hope so_ he thought.

Nightfall fell over the city and the citizens were getting ready for bed. While Drake was still sitting in the ICU with his daughter. He felt like she was dying right in front of him. She hasn't awoke at all today. But the most important thing was she was breathing. Drake stroked her hair and began singing her his lullaby, just to keep her relaxed:

_Rest your head, little girl blue, come paint your dreams on your pillow. I'll be near, to chase away fear, so sleep now and dream till tomorrow. I'll be near, to chase away fear, so sleep now and dream till tomorrow_.


	6. Gosalyn Wakes Up

Gosalyn's temperature managed to stay where it was overnight. Drake had stayed by her bedside all night and he was a little cranky this morning. Probably because his daughter was suffering from this unknown illness. Janet came in. "Mr. Mallard, we're gonna run some blood tests on Gos. I hpe that's OK with you" she said.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Drake asked.

"It wasn't the right time. Her temperature wasn't cooperating. Now that it is a little, we can finally run the tests" Janet explained.

"What do you mean it wasn't the right time? Gosalyn hasn't moved from this spot since we brought her in. She hasn't even awaken. You could've gotten a blood sample then. Didn't you get one when she got the IV?" Drake asked.

"Yes we did, but it didn't tell us anything. Mr. Mallard we're doing everything we can. Now you can sit here and argue with me, or you can let us do our job" said Janet.

Drake was quiet for a minute. "Just get it over with" he said after a while.

"We can understand why you're so angry, but your anger isn't gonna help your daughter" Janet said before she left to get a needle.

Drake looked at his suffering daughter. Her hair was tousled and she was still sweating from the first minute they brought her in. He sighed and took a gentle hold of her hand. Although she probably couldn't hear him, he talked to her.

"Even if you did hear me arguing with your nurse, I sure wish you hadn't. Daddy's so worried about you right now, he doesn't know what else to do. He doesn't even know if he'll see you again. Gos, I'm begging you. Please, _please_ fight this" he said softly. Gosalyn gave his hand a small squeeze. But her eyes stayed closed. Drake gave her hand a gentle kiss. "You're gonna get through this" he whispered. "You have to".

Janet came back in with the needle. She gently stroked the child's hair. "All right Gosalyn, try to relax here, OK? We're gonna take a few blood samples from you to see if we can find what's wrong" she said softly. Janet carefully took Gosalyn's arm and looked for a vein. When he found one she stuck the needle through it. Gosalyn didn't even twitch. Another doctor was behind Janet, to take the sample to the lab. Janet gently placed a band-aid over the hole that was now in the child's arm.

Gosalyn's head stirred a little. "Gosalyn?" Drake said softly. For the first time since they got there, Gosalyn's eyes fluttered open. She studied her father's calm face. "Oh thank goodness you're all right" Drake said.

Gosalyn couldn't talk because of the tubes in her throat. She wanted to sit up, but she was too weak. "Mr. Mallard, what do you say we get rid of those tubes she has? Just so she can try talking again after about two days?" Janet asked.

Drake smiled. "I think she'd like that" he said. Janet carefully removed the tubes from Gosalyn's throat. Then left the room. Drake looked at his daughter again. She was lying there, looking at him.

"How're you feeling?" he said. Gosalyn managed to get out a few words.

"I feel like I've been hit by a bus" she moaned. "What happened to me?"


	7. Gosalyn Comes Home

Drake smiled at her. "We'll talk later. Besides the fact you just stated earlier, do you feel any pain or dizziness?" he said.

"My throat hurts and I feel a little lightheaded. But other than that I'm OK I guess" Gosalyn moaned.

"It's so great to hear your voice again. I thought I'd loose you" Drake said softly.

Dr. Jamison came into the room. "Well, look who's finally awaken" she said.

"Yea, she just woke up" Drake said softly.

"Well, the results are in and it turns out that Gosalyn had a severe case of the flu. It's good you brought her in so quickly. And instead of several days, we've only had her here a couple" Dr. Jamison said

"How about her temperature?" Drake asked.

"I was just about to take it" Dr. Jamison answered as she walked over to Gosalyn's bed.

Gosalyn's temperature was, surprisingly, back to normal. "Hey, Gos, what do you say we get you something to eat? You must be starving" Dr. Jamison said. "But because your throat might feel soar, you have to eat something soft, OK?"

Gosalyn nodded.

Gosalyn was sitting up in bed eating pancakes. She was eating pretty good and she didn't seem to spit up any of her food. Janet knocked on the door. "You have a visitor" she said.

Launchpad walked in. "She's awake. When did she wake up?" he asked Drake.

"Just a few minutes ago. She's eating pretty well too" Drake said.

"I'll say. Hey, Gos how're you feeling?" Launchpad said.

"I'm OK. The doctor said I just had a severe case of the flu" Gosalyn answered after swallowing a small amount of food.

"Just a few more days of rest and she'll be up and running in no time" Drake said.

Dr. Jamison came back in. "Hey, Gosalyn, you're well enough to go home. But no over exerting yourself until you're feeling better, OK?" she said. Gosalyn nodded.

"Now, let's get rid of this IV" Dr. Jamison said.

The IV was out and Gosalyn was back into her normal clothes. She was being pushed out of the hospital in a wheelchair. She still felt tired, but it wasn't as bad as before.

Drake and Launchpad helped the child into the car, and Launchpad drove home. Drake helped his daughter walk into the house and let her sit on the sofa. Then turned on the TV. It felt so good to have her home. It would've been way too quiet if she had died from her flu.


	8. Author's Note

Darkwing Duck characters copywritten by Disney. Dr. Jamison and Nurse Janet are copywritten by me.


End file.
